The Brotherhood
The Brotherhood :An early morning mist hung thick across the coarse moor. Out here in the open Herman, a Major with the Nexus Troopes, felt exposed.His company had been ordered to accompany the twelve brothers to a ridge, 6000 units out from the main Nexus positions. Herman, glanced over his shoulder at the small group of Brothers, they still hadn't moved. For days they had just sat there.He scanned around the camp perimeter. This position was open, very open, he didn't like it. The figures sat in a loose circle away from the rest of the company. Brother benjamin opened his eyes slowly as the trance faded. His limbs ached. For 6 hours they had maintained the thought image, a Psychic Technique, rendering them "invisible" through the power of thought suggestion. He looked around at the others, each facing inwards, they were in deep concentration. Father Tristian lifted his head and pulled back his cowl that covered his face. "Come Brothers, the time has come!" The Brothers rose. Dropping their habits to the ground, they began to calmly unwrap the embroidered cloths that protected their Natas, the ornate weapons that were unique to the Brotherhood. Each Nata staff was psy-linked to the Brother-Warrior. Through this link, the Brother could mould the Psychic energy of the Nata to form a cutting edge, a heavy waited hammer, serrated saw, whatever was required. Herman watched from a distance, curious. He looked back towards his men, beckoning the young corporal to refill his mag. That was when he saw them....The Borkians! The speed and ferocity of the attack momentarily stunned the Troopers. By the time Herman had leapt to his feet, shouted a warning and drawn his Stormer, nearly half of his men were dead. He cut one of the attackers down in a controlled burst of automatic fire from his Stormer. Fighting down his initial panic he began to exert his will on those around him. The Troopers began to fight and move towards their Major. Twenty Troopers managed to reach the Major's position. Surrounded on all sides they fought stubbornly with the savage determination of the doomed. Captain Zecha and his Borkians had attacked from out of the sky. Their Warfins allowed them to make short controlled flights - Herman guessed they had launched the attack from the far side of the ridge. It would only be a matter of time before he and the rest of his men were overrun. Then the Brothers moved to the attack. They fought with ease. Their movements lacked the ferocious activity of the other warriors. Their fighting flowed. Their Natas were yielded with precision, eloquently penetrating the defence of their adversary to land a single swift deadly blow. The brothers did not shout, they did not scream in battle rage or fear. Each Brother concentrated on their inner colour, a calming aura with which they dressed themselves. Brother Benjamin fought effortlessly. Each hissing arc of his Nata cut down another of the foe. The Borkians were caught completely by surprise. The Brothers had been hidden by the suggestion planted in the intruder's minds. The Borkians simply did not see them until it was too late. The battle ended as suddenly as it had started. Herman looked about him...only twelve of his men remained.Father Tristian smiled his face serene. "Thank you Major, we have completed our mission. Zecha and his Borkians are dead. I am sorry we could not inform you of your role in this assignment but had you known, your thoughts may have betrayed you!" With that, Tristian and his Brothers joined in a single prayer then filed back across the moor towards the Nexus lines........FILE TERMINATED Category:Nexus